


《他是星灵族》133

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 2





	《他是星灵族》133

133  
对赫宰来说，东海的那点小误会根本算不上是“正事”，他反而期待着被东海勾引，就这么在录音棚里胡来一宿。  
室内虽然漆黑一片，但赫宰知道，东海正在他怀里乱动，腰肢摇摇晃晃擦过他的脸颊。而后头顶一轻，才发觉是东海咬下了他的帽子，并还叼在嘴里，半天不松开。  
赫宰看不太清东海的样子，但对方那双圆圆的眼睛依然在黑暗中闪出调皮的光彩来。  
于是，赫宰使上些力气，揽住东海的大腿，连带搂紧后背，将人抱起身来，并调侃他：“你真是只闲不住的小狗狗。”  
东海张开牙齿，把赫宰的帽子随意甩上沙发，手臂牢牢攀住对方的肩膀，止不住笑声大了些：“那你喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”赫宰也不管自己的帽子上是否沾了口水，反正帽子的归宿就和他这个主人一样，到底都是属于李东海的，“嘘——”  
东海自知笑声太大，便收了些音量，趴在赫宰耳边悄悄道：“我们去里面做，里面有隔音墙。”

赫宰放下东海，见他轻车熟路早有准备的模样，不由道：“其实你计划很久了吧。”  
东海听后，微微侧过头。赫宰能透过逐渐适应黑暗的视线，瞥见他得意翘起的唇角。旋即，手背上又滑过一阵温热——东海的手指犹如略过琴键一般，搔了下触手可及的赫宰。  
小狗的勾引，无不充满了情欲的娇憨。

待赫宰陪他进到棚内，东海立刻将门锁死。紧接着身子一沉，他便知道，是赫宰从身后抱住了他。  
还听着男人低低的声音从耳侧响起：“你才是坏家伙。”  
“嘿嘿。”东海发觉赫宰伸出了舌头，一下下朝他耳蜗里舔着，便抖着腰，轻声笑道，“痒。”  
“痒你都忍不住。”赫宰啵了下东海的侧脸，“过会儿还得疼呢。”  
“唔…”东海回过身，直面赫宰满是情欲的进攻，“等不了过会儿了，要疼就现在疼。”

不过，因为棚内只有一个孤零零的落地麦架，所以赫宰思虑片刻后，得先问一句：“海海是要我把你抱起来操，还是按在墙上？”  
东海羞赧地应道：“都要。”  
赫宰为他的坦诚失笑：“那先从后面来。”接着让东海背过身去，再将小朋友按到隔音墙上，“等我把你里面捅得软些了，再抱着你操。”  
“…讨厌，你讲话真低俗。”东海虽抱怨着，但根本掩不住兴奋的笑意，还将屁股抬起来些，“帮我把裤子脱了…不，脱到一半就好，这样万一有人从外面进来，我也好赶紧穿上裤子。”  
“这什么跟什么呀。”赫宰倒是听从东海的话，把他外面的裤子拽了下来，同时另一只手钻进对方的内裤，用力掐了下肉乎乎的屁股蛋，“我看你这个小坏蛋分明熟悉得很，还说我劈腿，其实你偷情的可能性更大。”  
“我才没有。”东海急着自证清白，口不择言，“不信的话，你进来就知道了，我里面…”  
“你里面怎么了？”赫宰不怀好意地逼问，同时掏出自己那根已经勃起的家伙，抵在东海的股缝间蹭来蹭去。  
东海遭不住如此戏弄，断断续续地回应：“我里面可紧了…你试试就知道。”  
赫宰本就憋着笑，听东海这番颠三倒四的‘洗白’，便在破功之际，缓缓将性器的顶端推进冒出些水来的肉穴：“嗯，海海说得对，这里头是紧得很。”  
“啊！”  
赫宰尺寸过人的肉棒整根埋进东海的穴内，看他来回晃着屁股，虽然吃痛，却用内壁紧紧绞着里面的那根硬物，便情不自禁地掴了下掌中的臀肉：“骚货，你叫什么劲。”  
东海听着这样的羞辱，竟还快感加倍，只撒娇似的回他：“疼…”  
赫宰却不给对方适应的时间，且加重了打桩的力度。若放在九年前，他兴许还会可怜这家伙的屁股‘惨遭’无情对穿。然而现在看来，这诸多讨饶反倒成了东海别样的卖弄。  
“既然疼成这样，那不如今晚先不做了。”  
赫宰如捉弄般地向后抽身，东海则立刻撅起屁股朝里头嵌着的大家伙坐去：“不许你拔出来。”  
不过东海一身蛮力，这一屁股几乎要将毫无防备的赫宰撞飞。所幸身后有落地的麦架挡住他倒退的脚步，便狠狠抓着东海的胳膊，将人从背后抱起来：“我都忘了，还有这个体位。”说完，东海被他小孩把尿似的扣在怀中，性器也顺势进得更深些。  
东海带着哭腔哼哼唧唧：“哥哥…我下面好涨…”  
赫宰虽看不清穴口可怜兮兮的红肿，却可以感知到汩汩的黏腻体液正顺着进出的肉棒淌落在地上，便用龟头磨蹭着东海体内的小凸起，边刺激着对方的官能，嘴上亦不饶过：“你怎么每次都能被男人操哭，真没出息。”  
“呜…我都说了…我就是没出息…”  
东海甚至分不清当下眼泪和体液哪个分泌得更多，只将全部重心跌在赫宰的臂弯，任由对方一进一出间带出夸张的肉体撞击声与黏糊糊的淫水声，同时还有他“没出息”的呜咽夹杂其中。  
“没关系，哭吧。”赫宰舔咬着东海的耳垂，“你不知道你边哭边挨操的样子有多可爱。”  
就像一只被人类肆意揉弄肚皮的小奶狗，却只能勾起短短的爪子，在软绵绵的叫声中拒绝。  
“海海，让我吃掉你，好不好？”赫宰又琢磨着该如何啃咬东海了，不过看在他近日来工作缠身的份上，也只是如同调情一般地含着他脖颈的软肉稍一拉扯。然而这暧昧的动作重复几回后，东海就连膝盖都开始打起哆嗦。  
赫宰知道东海快要射了，他自己也招架不住来回收缩的内壁正绞着他近乎决堤的欲望，于是就将东海放回地面：“来，靠在我身上。”  
“嗯…”东海爽快得连五感都濒临模糊了，唯剩下穴口处传来的酥麻，连带他身下的硬挺一次次发着沉，“赫，我站不住…帮帮我嘛…”  
赫宰在操弄着东海的同时找回些理智，片刻后想起来：“外面有台坏了的音箱。”  
说完，赫宰去到控制室，将足以让东海稳稳坐上去的废旧设备拖进棚内，却不料走动时竟无意间开启了收声系统。

东海原以为赫宰还要进入，便坐在音箱上，乖乖地张开双腿——意料之外是，赫宰竟半蹲下身，伏在东海嫩乎乎的性器上舔舐了片刻：“我的小尼莫也挺大的嘛。”  
“哥哥，下面…”东海早已习惯于后面插着东西射精，可现在只被赫宰的嘴巴讨好，反而觉得先前又涨又麻的肉穴异常空虚，“摸海海的下面…”  
赫宰听着这奶声奶气的撒娇，只觉得心快要化了。用手摸哪能表达出他对东海的喜爱，干脆直接掰开对方断续流出前列腺液的穴口，伸出舌头向里舔舐。  
旋即就听东海奶味十足的叫床声接连响起，喘得乱七八糟：“哥哥，哥哥…别，我该射你身上了，呜…”  
“那可不行。”赫宰掐住东海的肉棒底端，故意不许他泄身，但舔吻后穴的动作却不肯停，“我的小狗这儿都被插肿了，还缠着我操你，万一弄坏了怎么办？”  
一半调戏，另一半也确实出自关心。  
东海能从赫宰细密的动作中感受出他的温柔，只是这温柔更像是当下的催情剂，叫东海欲罢不能。  
“弄坏了的话…”东海舒服得直将手指陷进赫宰的发间，暧昧地揉弄，“那以后就换我操哥哥了。”  
赫宰知道东海是在开玩笑，不过也正好趁此将他的情欲推向顶峰——除了舌尖向东海紧实的内壁里钻，还不忘用手给东海打飞机。直到他的小尼莫一抖一抖，赫宰才改换了舔舐的部位，用嘴唇包裹住东海的性器，全根吞入不说，还直接顶进嗓子，为他深喉。  
东海哪儿受得住这样的对待，全部感官都七零八落，唯剩射精能叫他从欲海中解脱出来。

然而东海刚恢复些神智，就见赫宰抬起头，伸出泛白的舌尖，朝他眨眼坏笑：“那我就不客气了。”旋即，竟还都咽了下去。  
东海又快因为赫宰生出几分晕眩，所以之后对方硬要射在他脸上，东海也二话不说便同意了。  
不仅同意，他更享受于被赫宰完全占有的过程，就好像他全部的七情六欲都任由眼前的男人把控，这样才好呢。  
赫宰不如东海一般失神，不消多时恢复了理智，还找出干净的餐巾纸擦拭着东海脸上横七竖八的精液。  
只不过黑色的音箱上，躺着个满面精液的美人，倒也是不小的视觉冲击。  
美人则轻抚着那只为他擦拭精液的手，嘴里甜甜地嘟囔：“你说得对，我确实计划了很久。”  
“什么？”  
“明知故问。”东海羞赧地垂下眼帘，“谁叫这三个月的时间过得这么快，我想你以后肯定不会再来录音棚了，就干脆留下点你的味道。”  
赫宰忍俊不禁：“怎么说的好像咱们以后也不会见面了一样。”  
虽是无心的话语，却叫东海登时直起身子，下一秒就紧紧抱住了赫宰：“我哪儿有这个意思。”说着，话语里多了好几分委屈，“不论你之后要做什么决定，我们一辈子都在一起，不是说好了吗？”  
赫宰捧着东海的脸，向他挺拔的鼻尖落下缠绵的轻吻：“我看你模样虽然没什么变化，但总归是年纪大了些，变得比以前患得患失了。”  
“你是不是嫌我老。”东海瘪瘪嘴。  
“二十五岁有什么老不老的。”赫宰温和地笑，“再说咱们年纪一样大，我还年长你半岁呢，要老也是我先老。”  
“你不会老。”东海笃定道。  
“这话也该是我对你说。”赫宰将东海的衣服收拾齐整，“有我爱你，你永远都没办法变老。”  
两人腻来腻去，倒叫东海明白了，他或许早已拥有那架时光机，是赫宰送给他的，最珍贵的宝物。  
真挚的爱情留住他们最好的时光，一辈子都因此显得短暂了。

不过小赫海此番在录音室里的胡来，还是留下了不小的隐患——收声系统的红色指示灯整宿都未关闭，哪怕录出的声音并不清晰，但床笫事的声响又是众人皆知的心照不宣。

好在翌日第一个到场的是钟云。  
录音室里蹿鼻的杏桃花香水味，以及落在沙发上的棒球帽，无不令昨晚的秘密幽会昭然若揭。  
紧接着，钟云机敏地瞥见棚内的指示灯还亮着，立刻关掉后，心下的第一反应肯定是将录下的声音全部删掉，以防走漏到外人手上。  
然而……  
钟云思索片刻，还是控制不住那份“兴奋”的好奇，便点开录音听了一耳朵。

果不其然，果不其然！  
嗯…年轻人体力就是好。

三秒的心理建设，先给小赫海说一声对不起，再是眼疾手快地将录音剪切给自己，最后清除干净录音室里一切可能成为日后隐患的“证据”。钟云心满意足的同时，又不由为两个孩子的毛手毛脚担心起来。  
也是时候找到东海，跟他将这些与赫宰有关的私事说开，更是出于为前路顺遂的考量，毕竟小心驶得万年船。

就是不知道东海那孩子……  
哎，钟云眉头紧蹙，还有什么能比自己亲手去堵柜门更令他糟心的呢？


End file.
